customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney in Concert 2003 VHS
Here are the commercials of Barney, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Kipper and Bob the Builder from the 2003 VHS of Barney in Concert (this VHS actually is from 2003, while the case and label says 2003 and has the HIT Entertainment logo, so I'm guessing that was real, this tape has the Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials # Barney Developments Promo # Barney & Me Contest Winners # Barney Fan Club #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me #The Wiggles: Space Dancing #Kipper: Imagine That #Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess & Angelina in the Wings #Bob the Builder: Pets in the Pickle Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Songs *Barney Theme Song *Everyone is Special *Backyard Gang Rap *We are Barney and the Backyard Gang *Down on Grandpa's Farm *The Noble Duke of York *Pop Goes the Weasel *The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) *Where is Thumbkin? *Sally the Camel *Mr. Knickerbocker *Baby Bop's Song *Baby Bop's Street Dance *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Bubble, Bubble Bath *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck *Down By the Station *You're a Grand Old Flag *I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Baby Bop. It was also shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. **This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. **This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *In the 1996/1999 re-release of this video (as well as the 2006, 2011 or 2016 re-releases), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney & the Backyard Gang VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Concert VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Concert VHSs